Baby Roses
by midnightmoons
Summary: Bella gets pregnant. what happens? how does the family take it? plz b nice fist fanfiction n i can't do summaries! i had to fix my rating!
1. return home

I don't own Twilight!!!!! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!!!! I wish I did though!!!!!

BPOV

It was winter break and I was forced to go to Renee's from December 19th to December 24th. I've missed Edward so much! He calls me every 2 hours on the slim purple Razor he insisted on buying me. Renee finds it really annoying, but I would die if I didn't get to talk to him! Today, was the last day I was with her and she insisted on taking me to Victoria Secret because she knew that Charlie would only buy me the ' granny panties ', even though I told her I buy my own panties. We ended up getting 2 black bras, 2 hot pink bras, the matching underwear, a purple and black corset, and a baby blue short lace spaghetti strap night dress.

3 and a half hours later, I was at the airport in Washington. I was carrying all my suit cases and shopping bags. As I walked down the aisle I saw Edward smiling his famous smile. When I reached him I dropped my bags, jumped into his arms and couldn't stop kissing him.

When he broke the kiss I groaned and he whispered in my ear, "Charlie's here and watching."

"Screw Charlie!" I whispered back and continued, "I haven't seen or kissed you in 5 days and I plan on making up for that!" having said that I started to kiss a trail of kisses up his neck and along his jaw.

"Bella, your killing me!" he growled wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"Good!" I said before kissing him so passionately that it had us both gasping for breathe when I broke the kiss too fast for his liking, he growled, and I said, "Charlie's watching!"

"Screw Charlie!" he said pushing me against a wall with his arms now on either side of my head.

He was just about to kiss me when we heard Charlie cough loudly, making me jump, and hit my head on Edward's. I rubbed my forehead as I looked under Edward's arm at Charlie's frowning face and I said rubbing my head, "Hi, daddy."

"Don't go 'hi, daddy'ing me! You only did that when you were little and you knew you were in trouble!" he said still frowning.

"Am I not allowed to show my boyfriend how much I missed him?" I asking him trying to look innocent.

"No, your not! Now come on. We need to get ready for the Christmas party at the hospital. You need to get in the angel costume and I need to get ready to be Santa Claus. We've only got 2 hours!" Charlie said turning around to grab my bags and when he saw the Victoria Secret


	2. christmas party

I don't own Twilight!!! No matter how much I wish I owned Edward's sexy ass!

BPOV

When Charlie saw the Victoria Secret bags he flipped out and he practically screamed, "What the hell did your mother buy you?!" and he pulled out my baby blue night gown, to my embarrassment letting all the people who pass by see it.

"I can't wait to see that on you!" Edward whispered in my ear making me blush.

Charlie stuffed the night gown back into the bag, grabbed all the bags, grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me all the way to the car.

EPOV 

"Edward, you'll have to find the mistletoe this year!" Alice thought to me as I tried to find Bella in the hospital.

I found her in the center of the room and to my displeasure Mike was trying to kiss her. He was inches from Bella's lips when she turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek. "That's my Bella!' I thought to myself.

I was next to Bella in seconds. Mike still had his lips inches from Bella's cheek when I reached them. I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed Bella so hard and long that we were both gasping for air when Mike cleared his throat loudly.

"Stupid Cullen had to steal Bella from me! What does he have that I don't?" I heard Mike think.

"Merry Christmas, Newton." I practically growled still holding Bella close.

"Merry Christmas, Cullen." He growled over his shoulder as he walked away.

At that moment Charlie walked into the room as Santa, sat in Santa's chair, and said loudly, "Ho, ho, ho! Are their any naughty kids in the building?" and he added in his thought, "Where is Edward?

When Charlie said that all the kid s looked at the ground.

"I should have warned Edward!" Alice thought.

Charlie found me with my arms around Bella and holding her close as he thought, "I found you!" and he then said out loud, "Come here, Eddie!'

Without thinking I started to bring Bella with me as I walked toward him and Charlie called, "No, Eddie, leave, Bells there. She's been a good girl and you've been a very naughty boy!" at this the kids gasped.

I heard Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose bust out laughing as I reluctantly let go of Bella and when I looked up I saw them leaning against the wall for support.

"He's never going to live this down!" Emmett thought.

"He must love her if he let's her father cal him 'Eddie'! He hates that name!" Rose thought.

"Now, Eddie, I have a present for you-"Charlie said as he dug around in his big red bag, "here it is!" and he handed me a piece of coal that had a big purple bow around it. (Big purple bow is a family joke) I tried to look upset for the kids as I walked down the aisle, but Charlie grabbed me saying, "Who knows what to do to not get on the naughty list?"

A little 10 year old said, "Don't bite girls, especially the ones you like!"

"Hear that, Eddie? No more biting Bella!" Emmett thought.

A 6 year old said, "No calling your brothers names." And Jasper stuck his tongue out.

A 13 year old said, "No sneaking into your girlfriend's bedroom at night when her dad's asleep."

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all fell to the floor laughing and Bella had to lean against the wall for support as she laughed.

"No flaunting Be-your girlfriend around boys who can't have her. No kissing her in front of them or holding her close." Mike said.

I watched as Bella fell to the floor laughing and between her laughs she managed to say, "Yeah, right, Mike!"

"What does she mean 'yeah, right, Mike'?" Charlie thought and then said out loud, "You can go, Bella your turn. Now where's my elf?"

Bella and Alice walked up to Charlie. Once, they got up there Bella sat on Charlie's lap, Alice went to the big red bag, pulled out Bella's present, handed it to her, and on came the kids.

Bella had climbed down the stairs and into my arms.

"Come on, Jake! She's right there, but she's with that bloodsucker! Just go over to her and give her the silver cross necklace!" Jacob Black thought.

I must have growled because Bella stiffened and the rest of my family was around us in an instant.

Jacob approached carefully, when he was in front of us he said, "Bella, I have something for you."

He tried to hand it to Bella, but Bella refused to take it saying, "Thank you, Jake, but no thank you. I don't have anything for you."

"Everyone, open your presents!" Charlie called out.

Bella opened hers to find a blue, purple, and black corset and a diamond tiara.

"Edward, you didn't!" she practically screamed.

"Oh, yes, I did!" I said teasingly to her.

"What's that?" a 6 year old asked Bella pointing to the corset causing me to bust out laughing.

"It's an undershirt." Bella told the little girl blushing.

"I'd love to see Bella in just that! Oh, shit the bloodsucker can hear my thoughts!" but Jacob still at Bella and pictured her in only the corset.

I had him pinned to the wall in seconds and I growled at him, "Don't ever picture Bella that way again!"

"Edward, stop! Come here and help me with something!" Bella said in a pleading tone.

I reluctantly let Jacob slip out of my grasp and following Bella outside into the hallway. Once, we were in the hall she lead me into an empty hall way.

She pushed me against the wall and started kissing a trail of kisses up my neck. I wrapped my around Bella's waist so that she could wrap her legs around me.

Before I knew what was happening my shirt was off and my hands were traveling.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!!!!!!!!" Charlie screamed from behind Bella, "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Kissing Edward under the mistletoe you put up earlier!" Bella said innocently.

"I knew I should have hid that damn plant!" Charlie thought and then said out loud, "Let's go it's time that you got home and I haven't decided if you're punished!"

Charlie pulled Bella off of me and dragged her to the car thinking, "She's so going to get a talking to in the car!!!!"

Author's Note: tell me what you think. If I don't get some reviews I'll think you all hate it and I'll stop updateing.


	3. car ride home

I don't own Twilight!!!!!! Even if I do love the characters!!!

BPOV

We were driving home when Charlie asked, "Bella, are you and Edward going bump in the night?" (Sorry anther family joke!!)

I couldn't speak for a seconds I was still trying to believe what my poor little ears just heard out of Charlie's mouth and when I found my voice I screamed, "What?! No, dad, what you saw tonight was what we do, but Edward usually keeps his shirt on-"I stopped for a second because I knew that I looked like a fire truck from the shade of the blush I was turning and then I continued, "Edward, puts up the boundaries."

"What the hells that suppose to mean?!" he screamed back.

"Well it means that Edward tells me when to stop! Honestly I thought you would get that your what like 45?" I said and moaned.

"That's not the point! I DO get it it's just that HE puts up the boundaries?" he said getting so angry you'd think that if he was a time bomb he would explode at any moment.

"Yes, dad, he does!" I said calmly trying to calm my time bomb dad down.

As soon as we pulled up to the house I got out of the car and said over my shoulder as I walked toward my room, " Goodnight, dad."

I walked into my room, grabbed p.j.'s, went to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, walked back to my room, crawled under my blankets, and felt Edward's arms go around my waist.

"Did you tell Charlie that you're going over to my house for Christmas lunch?" Edward asked.

"Fuck!" I said softly and then shouted down toward Charlie, "Charlie?"

"Yeah?" he shouted back from the front room.

"Esme and Carlisle invited us to their place for Christmas lunch tomorrow. Well actually we're suppose to be there at 9:30 in the morning." I shouted down to him and Edward punched me lightly in the arm.

"That's fine, Bella, but did they get me thing?"

I looked at Edward and when he shook his head 'yes' I said, "I think so."

"Bella, I didn't get them anything!!!!"

"I bought them things from you and then things from me!"

"Thanks, Bella, now go to sleep!"

"No, problem!" and then I turned toward Edward and whispered, "Don't even think of looking for your gifts! What was that punch for?"

"You lied to Charlie!" he said teasingly.

"Only to spend more time with you!!!!!!" I whined and added, "Fine then next time I'll tell him the time that I'm suppose to be there!"

He chuckled and said, "Go to sleep, Bella."

"But I'm not tired!" I said, but a yawn betrayed me.

He kissed me gently on the lips and said, "Yes, you are! I love you!" and he started humming my lullaby.

I was asleep in an instant, Damn lullaby, but I loved it and him.

Author's Note: review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. christmas at the Cullens'

Author's note: I don't own twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No matter how much I wish I did!!!!!!!!! Sorry that I haven't updated recently, but I've been really sick and I couldn't even spell 'is' when I tried! No joke!

EPOV

"Bella's here!" Emmett screamed, I jumped off the couch, and walked over to the door.

Emmett had Bella in his bear hug as he said, "It's about time you got here! I've been-"he was about to say waiting all night, but when he saw Charlie he said,"Waiting since 7am!!"

"Emmett can't breathe!" Bella gasped.

As soon as Emmett put Bella down she ran into my arms, kissed me, and said, "Merry, Christmas!"

"Charlie, do you need help with those gifts?" I heard Jasper ask and he added in his thoughts, "Since Edward already has his Christmas present and won't help!"

"Thank you…"Charlie trailed of.

"Jasper." he said and then named everyone one else off.

"Can we open present?"Emmett screamed from the living room.

"Jasper, can you help Charlie with his emotions when I give Bella her other presents?" I thought to him.

"Yes." He thought back.

Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie sat on the couch. Jasper had Alice on his lap, Emmett had Rose on his, and I had Bella on mine.

"We need to count our gifts to see who has the least. That person must do the dishes." Alice said. (I know they don't eat, but they had to dirty dishes for Charlie not to think of anything.)

"20." Everyone, but Bella said,"17."

"No, you have 20. I couldn't wrap 3 of them." I said and she looked at me accusingly and Alice giggled.

"What did you get me!" she said causally.

"You'll have to wait and see!" I said kissing her nose.

2 hours later, it was time to give Bella her 3 other presents.

"Everyone outside!" I shouted and then blindfolded Bella.

"Hey!" she shouted as I put her coat on and then I brought her outside.

Authors note: sorry if this chapter isn't as my other ones, but I'm sick! You got to give me a brake. Anyway review! Tell me if I should update while I'm still sick or not!


	5. 3 surprises for Bella and 1 for Edward

Author's note: don't own Twilight!!!!! No matter how much I want as claim on Edward! Still sick, but reviews made me continue! I love reviews even in a 101 fever!

BPOV

I quickly took off the blindfold when Edward said I could and in front of me was a purple Mercedes.

"Omc! Edward I love it!" I said before kissing him, but he broke the kiss saying, "Bella, will you move in with me?"

"Yes!" I said and jumped into his arms kissing him, but once again he put me down, got on one knee, and said, "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and always will! Will you marry me?"

"Hell yes!" I said and jumped into his arms a second time and he twirled us around while we kissed.

"Bella, I need to go home and tell everyone, well everyone, but Renee." Charlie said, he went to the cruiser, and left.

"We need to find out who gets to do the dishes! So let's play Twister!" Alice said and then added,"Jasper is the spinner!"

10 minutes later, Emmett was getting bored and fell down bringing Alice with him, who smacked him upside the head, making Rose get up to defend Emmett, leaving me and Edward.

20 minutes later, Edward somehow ended up with his face in my boobs and I couldn't stop blushing. Everyone was watching!

"Enjoying the view, Edward?" Emmett said laughing.

"Actually, I am." He said muddled.

"Let's not let you have too much fun!" Alice said and kicked Edward's led, causing him to start to fall on me, he moved me so that I was on top of him as he hit the floor.

"Bella wins!" Alice screamed, "Now pick someone to do the dishes, Bella!"

"Alice, Jasper, Rose, and-"I stopped to think for a moment and looked at Emmett and Edward. Edward was grinning because he thought that he wasn't doing the dishes just because I loved him, well guess what he's in for a rude awakening, "Emmett can help me with packing while Edward stays and does the dishes!"

I walked out the door with everyone laughing so hard that if they were human they would be crying, while Edward still stood at the doorway dumb fore.

"I love you, Edward!" I called over my shoulder as I got into Emmett's jeep.

"Whatever!" I heard Edward say just before we drove off.

Author's note: Sorry that these 2 chapters are so short. But if I wasn't sick they would be long! Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. advice

Author's Note; I'm a little better! Thanks for caring! I can't really be updating often because I have a week of school work to catch up on! Sorry if my characters were a little off!

EPOV

"Oh, sure, Bella you can leave me at home while everyone else goes and does your packing!" I mumbled to myself as I ran to Charlie's.

I took one step into the house and Alice throw boxes into my arms saying, "Put these in Emmett's truck."

10 minutes later, Emmett's and Jasper's trucks were full of Bella's stuff. We ended up getting everything unpacked at 8:30 at night.

"I'm taking a shower." Bella said as she walked over to the bathroom.

I waited until I heard the shower running and the shower door close before I walked in.

"Bella?" I asked as I sat on the sink.

"Edward!" she said frightened and dropped her strawberry shampoo.

"Bella, calm down! What's the one thing that you want, besides being a vampire?" I asked calmly.

"A more physical relationship." She whispered and I could feel how hard she was blushing.

"Will that make you happy?" I whispered back.

"Edward, I'm already happy, but that would please me." She still whispered, but said firmly.

"Can you give me half an hour?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'll just take my time." She said more as a question.

I left the bathroom thinking okay who am I going to ask about pleasing a woman? Emmett or Jasper? I'll talk to Jasper.

I walked to his and Alice's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Edward, but no one in this house is going to give you advice on this. All females like something different. I might like something that Bella doesn't or I might like something that can hurt her! The only thing I want to tell you is light candles."

"Thanks, Alice." I growled and walked to my room to light candle.

Author's Note: Tell me what you think! Must have at least 10 reviews for next chapter! X-P I know I'm evil!


	7. talking

Author's Note: I don't own twilight! No matter how much I wish I owned Edward's sexy booty!

BPOV 

I walked out of the shower only to find a silk purple robe that barely covered my butt.

I walked into the bedroom to find Edward on a big oak 4-post bed with a black comforter on the bed and a red canopy cover the whole bed.

"Bella, come here and join me in bed." He said seductively.

"Edward, you don't have to do this just for me. If you don't want to do this then we don't have to!" I said staying right where I was.

"Bella," he said climbing out of bed nude and walking over to me as my eyes traveled his perfect body, "I once told you that I desired both your blood and body equally, but that's not true anymore! I desire your body more!"

When he was in front of me I hesitantly dropped the robe, he picked me up, carried me off to bed, and on went the night. (Sorry of the lack of detail but parents read this and I would be dead and not in the good way!)

EPOV

Bella had just fallen asleep at 4 in the morning.

"_God damn! I can't even get Rose to go for that long!"_ Emmett was thinking.

"_Damn! Edward worked her hard!" _Rose was thinking.

"_Maybe I should talk to Edward and not the other way around!"_ Jasper was thinking.

"_I'm sending Jasper to Edward!"_ Alice started thinking, but I couldn't listen to their thoughts anymore and I went hunting.

After 2 mountain lions and a bear it was 2 in the afternoon and Bella would be waking up soon, so I went home.

When I got home I found Bella staring at herself in the mirror with a blank look.

"What's wrong?" I asked her putting my arms around her and she jumped 2 feet in the air.

"Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked me as she looked at me in the mirror.

"No, I'm not!" I said, but then Alice intruded slamming my bedroom door open.

"Bella, we need to plan for the wedding!" she happily squealed.

Bella groaned and said, "Alice, I don't want to even think about all that right now!"

Alice ignored her saying, "First of all you need to tell your mother! That's fine! We don't need to do all that today since it's Saturday and we were all planning on going to the drive in." having said that she left he room.

"She's right Bella! You need to tell your mother." I whispered into her ear.

"Fine! Bring me the phone!" she said pouting and Alice was in the room instantly with the portable phone.

"You're staying right here and if this gets out of hand you're talking to her." She said ass she put the number into the phone, "Actually I'll put it on speaker."

"Hello?" Phil answered.

"Hi, Phil is Renee there?" Bella asked.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think!


	8. Renee

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight! No matter how much I wish I did!

**BPOV**

"Sure, Bella, hold on." Phil said from his end of the phone and then I heard him call in the distance, "Renee, come and get the phone! It's Bells!"

"Hello?" Renee said.

"Hi!" I answered nervously. I didn't know how she was going to take the news about me and Edward. At least I put it on speaker so Edward, Carlisle, or Esme could interfere if anything was going bad.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you?" Renee asked sweetly.

I took a deep breathe and decided its best just to say it right out, "Edward, asked me to marry him and I accepted." It came out in a rush.

"What?! You said he was just a crush!" she screamed, "Bella, you're too young and he's your first boyfriend! You're not thinking about this rationally! You're not even out of high school!"

"Renee," I cut her off before she could continue, "I love Edward with all my heart! I won't grow out of it no matter what everyone else might think! I will stay in school. I said he was just a crush because I didn't want you to freak out! I am thinking about this rationally."

"Bella, what if he leaves you again?" she asked me.

Before I could answer Edward answer, "I will never leave Bella again. I learn quickly from my mistakes. When I left her I wasn't counting weeks or even days! I was counting hours before I would crack and go crawling back to her!"

"Bella, do you have me on speaker?" Renee said quietly.

"Yes, Renee, and I would like you to know if you are concerned about money Edward has quite a large amount of money in his account. He will be able to support Bella." Carlisle said to her.

"Fine, Bella, you have my permission, but on one condition." She said.

"What's the condition?" I asked slowly.

"You must come to the family reunion in 2 months and stay at least a week. The Cullens can come if they want." She said sounding smug because she knew I hated the reunions.

"I'll have to check with Alice and Carlisle. Hold on." I told her, covered the phone, and asked Alice, "Will it be okay?"

She nodded and Carlisle said, "Bella, tell her we will be there."

"Hey, we are all going to be there. Call me when you want us to come out. Bye." I said and then hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

"Well that was interesting!" Emmett said laughing.

"What movies are we going to see?" I asked as I walked into Edward's arms.

"We're going to see My Little Vampire and Dracula." Alice said running upstairs to get dressed.

Edward picked me up and took me upstairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he opened the door.

"I'm going upstairs to kill some time, but if you don't come then it won't be fun." He said putting my on the bed.

"Oh ,really?" I asked him as he laid down on the bed and then I laid down on top of him.

"Yes, really!" he said just before he kissed me and my fingers tangled into his hair.

I felt his hand start to caress my lower back and move slightly lower on each stoke. When he reached I line of my pants he slipped his hand down it and caressed my ass. I felt my own hands stop on his button for his pants.

I heard the door bang open and I fell of Edward and onto the other side of the bed.

"God damn it, Alice!" I heard Edward growl over Alice's squeals of delight.

**EPOV**

"_What is it Alice?"_ I thought to her.

"_I just had the most delighting vision!"_ she thought back.

I reached into her thoughts before she could close them off from me and I watch her vision.

_Bella was pregnant and was in our meadow._

_I was walking to her saying, "Has the baby hurt you?"_

"_Not recently! Although she did kick my hard when you were getting my breakfast earlier." Bella said placing her hand on her stomach._

"_Alice, you just saw this?"_ I asked her when the vision ended with Bella.

"_No, I just made it up!"_ she said sarcastically.

"You do know that I hate it when you have conversations when I'm in the room and I can't hear you!" Bella said as she sat up.

"I'm sorry, honey!" I told her as I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking about?" she asked as she tried to dazzle me.

I laughed and said, "Sorry, honey, but no."

"Come on!" she whined.

Before I could say anything about her whining Alice scooped Bella up into her arms and carried Bella out of my room.

**APOV**

"Bella, stop whining! I'm almost done and then you can go to Edward!" I said as I put the finishing touches on her make up.

"Alice, I've been Barbie for the last 2 hours!" she whined.

I had done her hair in twists, her make up was more natural, and she was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with a Black short skirt. To her displeasure she had on black heels, too.

"Bella, you look even more beautiful no calm down!" I was starting to get impatient with her!

"_Alice, hurry up with my fiancé!"_ Edward thought to me for the 10 zillionth time.

"I'm going as fast as possible now calm down before I send Jasper to shut you up!" I warned him and I heard him growl.

I'm going to be an aunt! I can't wait! I'm going to spoil her so much and I'm going to do everything with her!

"Edward, come get Bella!" I called to him.

Author's Note: Tell me what you think! I want to know what you _really _think about it!


	9. Bella's surprise

Author's Note: _I don't' own Twilight!_

**BPOV**

It had been 2 weeks since I had told Renee that I was getting married to Edward, but now she's going to freak! I had missed my period! How is that possible? Edward can't have kids! Don't get me wrong! I want kids, but not at 18! I bought a test while Edward was away on a hunting trip and Charlie was fish. It said that I was pregnant!

"Bella?" Edward asked worried as he drove me to school, "What's wrong? You in outer space this whole ride!"

"I'm sorry, Edward, it's just that I have a lot on my mind!" I said quietly.

"Like what?" he asked as he intertwined his hand with mine.

Might as well get this over with, "Edward, I think that I might be pregnant!"

"Bella, that's wonderful!" he practically screamed.

"Your not mad or anything are you?" I asked worried.

"No, I'm not! I've known for the past 2 weeks and I know what you're going to have!" he teased me.

"What!? You didn't even tell me!" I screamed as I punched him in the arm.

"I thought that you would have liked to find out like any other normal human." He said apologetically.

"Edward, I'm not like any other normal human! I'm a danger magnet!" I said.

"Do you want me to tell you what it is?" He asked curiously.

"Yes!" I said very curiously.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you!" he said teasingly smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Let's go we're here!" he said getting out of his car and walking over to my side of the car.

"No, I'm not walking with you! You won't tell me what my child will be!" and I started to storm off, but he caught me by the shoulder and pulled me close to his chest.

"Bella, don't be mad at me! We're going to have a little baby girl!" he said quickly.

"Thanks for telling me!" I said laughing and kissed his shocked face.

"Oh, Bella, I'll get you back for that! By the way, you're not doing gym! You have a gym excuse form now on until you don't come to school at 7 months!" he told me sternly.

"Edward, does everyone know?" I asked worried because they might think that that was why he was marrying me.

"Bella, I think that everyone knows. Carlisle had to tell them so that they would give you a flexible schedule that I was in with you." He said sincerely.

"That's fine I guess, but I don't want anyone to fuss over me!" I said pouting.

"Bella, you are going to be fussed about and pampered for the rest of eternity now!" he said laughing.

"Yes, but that's you! Not he whole community!" I said still pouting.

"Bella!" Alice screamed from the school doors and ran toward me and Edward, "You're not going to school today! Get back into the car! You're going to tell the family about your little surprise and then I'm taking you shopping for you both and then the wedding!"

After she said this she picked me up and carried me to Edward's car with him growling all the way there.

"Edward, shut up and start driving everyone's already at home waiting for us!" Alice scolded him.

He took off driving at full speed as Alice rambled on and on about the wedding.

"Bella, where do you want the wedding?" she asked me.

I stopped to think about a place that means something to me and Edward and the first place to come to mind was the meadow, "How about the meadow?"

Edward smiled my favorite smile in the review mirror.

"That's perfect Bella!" Alice said and went on with possible arrangements.

"Alice, why don't you just plan the wedding?" I asked her.

"That's fine!" she said.

"Let's go girls. We're here and everyone is impatient." Edward said and helped me out of the car.

When I got out I saw the rest of the Cullens outside waiting.

Author's Note: Tell me what you think! Review people!


	10. the call and the fight

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight! No matter how much I wish I did!

**BPOV**

It's about 2 months since I found out that I was pregnant. Alice has all the arrangements for the wedding done. All I had to do was pick out the gowns and my brides maids. Alice has the most wonderful ideas and I can't wait to see everything all together in our meadow.

I was thinking about this as I slowly woke up, but then I had a sudden wave of nausea, I ran to the bathroom, and puked my guts out.

When I was half way through Edward came running into the bathroom, held my hair back, and said that everything was all right. That he was right there and not going anywhere.

That this was my first day of morning sickness and that he was going to be next to me each and every day.

After I finished puking Edward helped me into the shower and we both took a show.

"Bella, are you sure your alright? I think you should lie back down." Edward said while he washed my hair.

"Edward, I promise that I'm alright. It's just morning sickness and I only feel dizzy right now!" I assured him.

After he finished with my hair we got out of the shower, the phone rang, and Alice called for me to hear, "Bella, its Renee!"

"I'm coming Alice!" I called and started to walk downstairs to the phone, but Edward picked me up and carried me the rest of the way.

"Hello?" I asked her.

"Hi, sweetheart, the family reunion is next week and I was wondering if you could fly out tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hold on," I said and covered the phone, "Alice is that okay?"

"No problem." Alice said after a minute and ran upstairs to probably pack.

"That's fine Rene. We'll leave tomorrow!" I told her.

"Bye!" she said and we both hung up.

I felt Edward's cold arms wrap carefully around my waist and he started to kiss a trail of butterfly kisses up the side of my neck.

"Edward, stop. We need to pack!" I whispered dazed.

"Already done and Emmett already has the tickets! The flight will leave at 5." 

"You'll need to tell your family that you're pregnant at the reunion." Edward whispered in my ear.

"If we must, we must."

**EPOV**

"_Let's have some fun with Bella!' _I heard Emmett thinking.

"_Don't you dare! Bella is pregnant with my daughter and your niece! If anything happens to her you're dead!"_ I thought back to him and he looked away.

Jasper, Alice, and Bella were in Alice's room on the bed and I was on my way to go get her. They were talking about the wedding when I got into the room.

I walked up to Bella, sat on the bed, put my arm around her waist and said "Hello baby."

**BPOV** (sorry forgot to put this in the first part)

"Hi baby back at you!" I said to Edward and was about to kiss him when my eyes focused on a different image then Edward's face.

Alice was nude on top of Jasper-ew!

"Alice, how do you make visions go away?" I asked her quickly.

"You can't. You have to let them pass." Alice said and the bed shifted which meant that they were probably moving closer towards me and Edward.

Alice was getting off of Jasper and I saw his-ew!

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" I screamed.

Alice climbed back on top of Jasper and my eyes refocused on Edward.

"Bella, what did you see?" Edward asked and his arm tightened slightly around me.

"I partly saw Alice and Jasper." I said slowly.

"Doing what?" Edward asked.

"Getting freaky and then-" I shuddered.

"Doing what?" Edward asked persistently.

"I saw Jasper nude!" I said grossed out.

Edward fell off the bed laughing at my reaction and Alice said defensively, "Hey! He's not that bad!"

"He is when you think of him as your older brother!" I shot back.

""I see your point." She said now laughing.

"That's not fair! If Bella got to see me nude then I should be able to see her nude!" Jasper half complained and half joked.

Edward and Alice slapped him over the head the same time I throw my water at him.

Jasper and Alice ran out of the room with evil smiles on their faces and came back seconds later with water in their arms.

"No! Don't you even think of doing that!" I started to say, but they throw the water on me anyways and started a water fight in the bedroom.

3 hours later, we were in the airplane, in first class, on the way to Renee's.

Author's Note: Sorry that there's not a lot in EPOV but I had a lot for Bella! Tell me what you think!!!


	11. ash and alex

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight! Sorry if my fan fiction is not good because I can't write!

**BPOV**

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked as we got off the plane.

"Yes, I'm just not feeling really well." I told him. The truth is that I'm dizzy as all hell.

"Bella, you feel dizzy to me." Jasper said what I wasn't voicing.

"Thank you for telling everyone Jasper." I said sarcastically.

We were in the car when Carlisle asked for direction to the house and we were at the house in 10 minutes, but it would have taken me an hour.

When we got out of the car Edward took my hand and said leading the way, "Bella, we're all right here and not going anywhere."

"Thank you for being here." I said any the front door to the house burst open.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" a 6 year old girl and 4 year old boy screamed running at Bella.

The kids looked almost exactly like Bella, but they had ocean blue eyes.

Bella bent down and the kids collided into her arms.

"_Edward, who are the kids?"_ Emmett thought to me.

"_No idea."_ I thought back.

"Belly, I missed you so much!" the 6 year old said now crying.

"Ash, my daddy needed me so I went to him. Like when you were sick and needed me!" Bella told her and picked both kids up.

"_Bella is using the baby's strength."_ Carlisle noted in his thoughts.

"Belly, we needed you more!" the 4 year old said sobbing into Bella's shoulder.

"Alex, my daddy didn't have anyone. You had your mother and father to watch you!" Bella told them.

Ash looked over Bella's shoulder at us and tried to hide in Bella's arms.

"Bella, who are those people?" Ash whispered in Bella's ear.

"These are people like us and your new family." Bella whispered back.

"_People like us? What does that mean?" _Emmett thought to me.

"_I don't know, but I'll ask her later."_ I thought back to him.

Bella turned toward us and pointed to each of us in turn saying, "This is my soon to be husband and your uncle Eddy. This is your uncle Em and uncle Jas. This is your aunt Rose. This is your auntie Alice. This is your grampa Carl. This is your grammie Es." And then she said to all of us, "This is Ashmarry, but I call her Ash. This is Alexander, but I call him Alex."

"Hi." Everyone said in unison.

"Ash, Alex, I have a surprise for you!" Bella said to them.

"What is it?" they said excited.

"You guys are guys are going to have a baby cousin!" Bella said excitingly.

"Where is it?" Ash asked.

Bella took Ash's hand and placed it on her stomach and said, "She's right here."

"Belly, can I go to unky Eddie?" Ash asked Bella.

Bella looked at me and I took Ash from her.

"Do you love my Belly?" Ash asked me.

I looked at Ash shocked and answered when Emmett cleared his throat loudly, "I love Bella with all of my heart and will do anything for her."

"Good then I love you!" Ash said and kissed my cheek.

I heard everyone fall over with laughter and Bella try to keep from laughing.

"I'm glad that I have your approval!" I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Can I see Alex?" Esme asked Bella.

Bella almost fainted when Alex jumped into Esme's arms when she was close enough.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Bella scolded him as he played with Esme's hair.

"Can I hold Ash, Edward?" Alice asked me.

I handed her to Alice and took Bella into my arms.

"What did you mean when you said 'people like us' to Ash?" I asked her.

"Me, Ash, and Alex aren't the most normal ones in the family." Bella said.

"I love you Bella." I told her.

"I love you, too." She said and kissed me, "We better get into the house before the whole family gets out here!"

"Come on guys. Let's go get into the house." I said and we all walked to the house. Esme had Alex and Carlisle had his arm around her. Alice had Ash and Jasper had his arm around her. Emmett had Rose in his arms as they walked. Me and Bella were walking in the front. I had my arm around Bella's waist as we walked into the house.

Author's Note: Tell me what you think!!!! I will only take a minute! Click the review bottom and type like 5 words!!! Please review help me update faster!


	12. telling renee

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight! No matter how much I wish that I do! **I'm sorry if me 'bad' grammar ruins this story! A writer reviewed me on my other story about it and it ticked me off!**

**BPOV**

We slowly walked into the house and once Renee saw me she ran at me and crushed me with a bear hug.

"Bella, it's about time you got here!" Renee said happily.

"Renee, were are Ash and Alex's parents? I want to talk to them." I asked her.

Now she looked away and Edward gripped my hand tight. He must have read her mind.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but a few weeks ago Ash, Alex, aunt Rosy, and uncle Q were all in a car accident. Aunt Rosy and uncle Q died in the accident and Ash and Alex were missing for 3 days before they were found in the forest." Renee said in a rush.

"Wait did you say missing for 3 days?" I asked her.

"Yes." Was all she said before she ran to the bathroom crying.

I turned around to see all of the Cullens had stiffened and were looking at Ash and Alex.

"Is it possible?" I asked Carlisle quietly.

"Yes, but who would do that to kids?" he asked.

"One person, Victoria. The kids look almost exactly like Bella and I bet she knew that this would hit home for Bella." Edward said and then said quietly so the kids wouldn't hear, "She probably caused the car accident too."

"Ash, do you remember a red head before the accident?" Jasper asked her.

"Yes." She said uncomfortably and buried her face in Alice's shoulder.

"Ash, do you remember feeling like you were on fire?" I asked her slowly trying to not make the memories resurface.

"Yes." She said and then started crying.

"Ash, do you want me to hold you?" I asked her and she jumped into my arms.

"Bella, it's not safe for them to be around humans all the time." Carlisle said, "I think that they should stay with us and then move in with us."

"Ash, Alex, do you want to move in with us?" Edward asked them.

"YES!" they both screamed.

"Unky Eddie, can you hold me?" Ash asked.

"No problem." He said and he took her from me.

**EPOV**

"Isabella, is that you?" a 14 year old male asked Bella.

"Jeff?" Bella asked before running to give him a hug and I growled under my breathe.

"_Edward, stop growling he's Bella's family!" _Esme thought to me.

I looked around when I heard someone else growling and found out it was Alex.

"_Now look what you did!" _Alice thought to me.

"_Sorry!"_ I thought.

"Alex, don't growl." I told him.

"I'm sorry unky Eddie." He said quietly.

"_Edward, if you and Bella want the kids to move in with us then you both will have to adopt them."_ Carlisle thought.

"_I'll talk to Bella about it when we go to sleep tonight." _I thought him.

"Earth to Edward!" Bella said breaking me out of my conversation.

"I'm sorry, Bella, what is it?" I said apologetically and walked over to her.

"As I was saying this is my little cousin Jeff." Bella said happily, "Jeff, this is my husband Edward and his family, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice." She said pointing us each out individually.

"_What the hell? She gone 2 years and she has a husband! What is she pregnant too?" _Jeff thought to himself.

"Nice to meet you." I said with false cheeriness.

After 2 hours of getting to know everyone the family left. So it was Renee, Ash, Alex, Bella, and my family. Phil was out at work for a game.

"Can you tell us any stories about Bella?" Emmett asked.

"_What the fuck Emmett don't you dare!" _I thought to him at the same time Rose hit him upside his head.

"Renee, please don't!" Bella pleaded.

"I'll tell them later when Bella's not here!" Renee promised Emmett.

"Renee, who is the guardians of Ash and Alex?" I asked her.

"No one at the moment." She said looking at the kids who were sleeping on me and Bella's lap.

"Bella and I would like to be their guardians." I told her straight forward.

"That would be wonderful." She said after a moment, "No one in the family could take them and I was afraid that they would have to put them up for adoption.

"Renee, we have more news too." Bella ask hesitantly.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I'm 2 months pregnant." Bella said.

Author's Note: Tell me what you think! Hit the purple/blue bottom and it will only take a moment! Please review!


	13. renee's reaction

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight!!!!

**EPOV**

"_Did she just say what I think she did? If she did she is so dead!"_ Renee thought and then said out loud, "Bella, I'm sorry, but I think I just heard you wrong. Can you repeat that?"

"Renee, Bella's pregnant." I said calmly.

"_Jasper, I think you should go. She might get out of control." _ I thought to him.

Everyone thought that it should just be me and Bella telling Renee so they got up to leave, but before they left Alice and Esme tried to take Ash and Alex from us, but the kids started crying hysterically so they gave them back to us.

"Bella, you are not going to marry him! You are going to stay here with me and Phil! You are going to get an abortion! You are too young to be getting married and be pregnant!" she screamed at us making the kids stir in their sleep.

"Renee, calm down! You're going to wake the kids up! I love Bella more than you'll ever know! I'm not going to hurt her or leave her or anything like that! We will raise this child with or without your approval! It will have more than enough love it you don't want anything to do with it! I have enough money to give them anything that they will ever want or need. Whether you like it or not me and Bella are going to get married." I was starting to get angry with her for mot trusting me with the love of my life.

Renee sat there speechless for a few minutes trying to processes everything that I had said.

I turned to look at Bella to see her crying. I wiped a tear and pulled her and Ash closer to me.

"Bella, is this really what you want?" Renee whispered.

"Yes, this is what I really want." Bella said.

"Than I guess I have no right to take it way from you." Renee said looking at Alex who had snuggled closer to me by putting both his arms around my neck and burring his face into my chest.

"Thank you!" Bella said and stood up and carefully gave Renee a hug.

"Go upstairs and up them in bed. I'm going to sleep." Renee said and started to go upstairs.

"Actually Renee if it's not too much trouble we were gong to go to a hotel." I said.

"That's no problem." She said and went to bed.

"Do we have everything in the car?" Bella asked me.

"Yes, everything's ready, but there's no car seats so we will sit in the back with the kids on our laps." I told her as we walked to the ca only to find the rest of the family in the car.

**BPOV**

We ended up going to the Hilton Suites. We all got our own suites with our husband or wife.

After me and Edward put the kids in the crib that the hotel had we went to Carlisle and Esme's room to discuss the kids.

"I believe that the kids will stay the way they are. They might not look like vampires because they have Bella's genes. Bella is different from other humans and I think so are Ash and Alex." Carlisle said.

"They are. I can't read their thoughts." Edward said and pulled me on to his lap.

"Okay, but now I get to have 2 nieces and a nephew!!!1" Emmett practically screamed causing Rose to hit him in the head saying, "What are you trying to do? Wake them up?"

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"Wait so if they are stuck in a 6 year old and 4 year old body does that mean Bella and Edward don't have to go to school anymore?" Emmett asked out of the clear blue.

"Yes, because they are now the kids legal parents. I got the papers will you were talking to Renee." Carlisle said.

"You suck!" Emmett yelled waking up t he kids.

"Now look what you did!" Edward said and then followed me to go get them.

We walked into the bedroom, walked up to the blue crib and picked them up. Edward had Ash and I had Alex.

"It's okay, sweetheart, did unky Em wake you up?" I asked him as he only sobbed now.

"It's okay. Come on go back to sleep Ash." Edward said sitting down on the bad next to me.

That's when I had an idea. When Ash was little I used to sing to her a song that would always put her to sleep. She was the only one who had ever heard me sing, but if Edward was here it didn't matter.

I took a deep breathe and began to sing Go To Sleepy Little Baby.

_Go to sleep little baby  
(Go to sleep little baby)  
Go to sleep little baby  
(Go to sleep little baby)  
_

I was surprised when Edward joined in, but didn't stop because the kids' eyes were drifting shut.

_  
Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay  
Didn't leave nobody but the baby_

Go to sleep little baby  
(Go to sleep little baby)  
Go to sleep little baby  
(Go to sleep little baby)

Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn  
Didn't leave nobody but the baby

You're a sweet little baby  
(You're a sweet little baby)  
You're a sweet little baby  
(You're a sweet little baby)

Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop  
Gonna bring a bottle to the baby

Don't you weep pretty baby  
(Don't you weep pretty baby)  
Don't you weep pretty baby  
(Don't you weep pretty baby)

She's long gone with her red shoes on  
Gonna need another loving baby

Go to sleep little baby  
(Go to sleep little baby)  
Go to sleep little baby  
(Go to sleep little baby)

You and me and the devil makes three  
Don't need no other lovin' baby

Go to sleep little baby  
(Go to sleep little baby)  
Go to sleep little baby  
(Go to sleep little baby)

Come lay bones on the alabaster stones  
And be my everlovin' baby

"Bella, you have a beautiful voice." Edward told me.

"Thank you!" I said and then yawned.

"You should get some sleep." Edward said, put the kids asleep, pulled me under the blankets, wrapped his arms around me, and hummed my lullaby.

Author's Note: so what did you think???????


	14. another suprise

Author's Note: I don't own twilight!

**EPOV**

Bella's 5 months pregnant and today we're going to the hospital to get an ultrasound done for our daughter.

"Bella, hurry up in the shower! If you don't then I'll have to come in there and get you! Don't think I won't." I yelled for her to hear.

She'd been having visions from our daughter.

"Alice, are you babysitting Ash and Alex?" I asked her when I got downstairs.

"Daddy, I want to go with you and mommy!" Alex said from Emmett's lap.

Bella told me that Ash and Alex never really had a good relationship with their mom and dad. They would only call them 'mother' and 'father'. Bella cried the first time Ash called her 'mommy' and me 'daddy'.

"Ash, I want you to be good for your auntie and unky! Of you do I promise that you, Auntie Ally, and Auntie Rose can play Barbie doll guanine pig with me later!" Bella said as I helped her with her coat.

Ash loves shopping and doing make overs! The weird thing is to me and the rest of the family it looks like her and Alex are getting older! Can one of them possibly have an aging power or would it just be normal that they grow until 15 like Carlisle said our daughter would?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Renee wants to come over for a while, well actually the rest of Bella's pregnancy. She'll call you guys when you finish with Carlisle." Alice said.

Bella and I walked over to the kids to kiss them good bye.

"Love you guys." Bella and I said in unison.

"Love you, too." They answered us.

"Bella, have you thought about names?" I asked her as we got into the car.

"Well I want her to be named after your mother, so that could be a middle name." Bella said after a minute of thought.

Bella had just given me yet another gift. She had never met my mother, but yet she was willing to give our daughter her name.

"Why don't you pick the first name?" she asked me.

"Ummm... Sapphire, Caitlyn, Marie, Julene." I started to name off.

"Had a lot of time to think about this huh?" she asked me laughing.

"Yes, I have! Well that puts us with Sapphire Elizabeth and Caitlyn Elizabeth." I said.

"I like them both. Let's have the family vote on the name later." Bella said, "Or we could ask the baby, but I don't think she'd answer." She added laughing.

"We could try it." I said pulling into the parking lot, "do you like the name Caitlyn Elizabeth," Bella jumped when the baby kicked her, "or Sapphire Elizabeth?" the baby kicked her again.

"I don't think she can make up her mind." Bella said laughing and got out of the car.

10 minutes later, Bella was laying down on a hospital bed/chair and Carlisle was putting the blue jell on Bella's stomach. I laughed when Bella took a sharp breathe from the cold.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." Carlisle said apologetically.

"That's okay." Bella said as he put the camera on Bella's stomach.

What I saw next was a huge surprise for me, Bella, and Carlisle. There were two kids in the pick, not one like I thought was in the vision Alice had.

"Whoa." Bella said and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Well now I know why she or I mean they couldn't make up their minds on a name!" she said still laughing.

"Why could I only hear one heart beat them?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well it could be that their hearts are beating in sink with each other. Or that they could sense when someone was listening and one would fade away like it didn't exist. Remember we are the ultimate predator." Carlisle said after a few minutes.

"Okay, can we get pictures so that I could go home and show everyone?" Bella asked impatiently. Bella hated hormones now with a passion.

"They're printing as we speak." Carlisle said, "You can get off the table and wait outside. I have to go deal with a man who is in the E.R. that no one knows what to do with." After he said this he ran out.

"So you gave me two miracles?" I asked Bella as I helped pull her off of the chair and pulled her close to me.

"It's seems so." Bella said laughing, "Now we're going to have four kids to keep track of!"

"That won't be a problem!" I promised her.

Right on que Bella's phone rang.

"Hey, Renee." Bella said answering it.

"Hey I hope I didn't interrupt anything." I heard Renee say.

"No, it's fine! We just finished up with the ultrasound." She said smiling.

"So, what is my grandchild?"

"Well it's more like grandchildren."

"Bella, you're having twins?!" Renee screamed into the phone.

"Yes, I am!" Bella matched Renee's tone and level of talking.

"So, what are they?" Renee asked curiously.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you. After all you are ancient and when you were pregnant I don't think they had ultrasounds." Bella said teasingly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I swear if you don't tell me I'll kill you!" Renee screamed into the phone.

"If you kill me then you'll never know!" Bella said laughing.

"Bella, tell me" Renee said pouting.

"Fine, they're both girls." Bella said laughing.

"Hallelujah! Well maybe next time Edward can get a boy." Renee said.

"Renee, we already have Ash and Alex now we're having twins. That's four kids to keep track of." Bella said soberly now.

"Well a grandma can wish can't she? What are their names?" Renee asked.

I took the phone from Renee and answered, "Sapphire Marie and Caitlyn Elizabeth."

"HEY! I thought we agreed that they both would have Elizabeth as a middle name!" Bella said.

"Well I changed my mind. I wanted a part of your family in one of our daughters' names!" I said to Bella.

"Those are so cute! I love them! Well I'll go and let you and Bella tell the family." Renee said and hung up.

I turned toward Bella and said, "Do you really think that I would find out about your grandma naming your mom Marie and her naming you Marie? I decided we should continue the tradition."

"Fine." Bella said pouting.

I walked up to her, pulled her close, and kissed her from her neck and when I got to her lips I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

That's when the nurse walked in, but stopped when she saw us and said in haste, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I didn't know and I have your ultrasound pictures."

"That's okay." I took the pictures, looked at Bella to see her blushing, and looked up at the nurse only to find her gone.

"Shall we go home and tell everyone?" I asked Bella.

"Let's." She said laughing and we headed home.

Author's Note: Tell me what you think. Sorry but I'm like the idea of Bella having twins. As you can see from my other story!


	15. telling the family the news

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight!

**BPOV**

I'm having twins! I'm so excited! I can't believe how much I laughed today though! Maybe it's the twins or something.

"Bella, do you want to tell the family or do you want me to?" Edward asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"Ummm… you can if you want and I'll tell them the names." I said after a second of thinking.

"We'll have to go shopping for twins instead of one kid now you know that." He said laughing when I groaned.

"You're going to spoil them aren't you?" I asked him.

"You know it!" he said as we pulled into the drive away.

Once he parked the car he was out of it in seconds and at my side. As soon as he finished helping me out of the car he picked me up.

"I can walk you know." I scolded him.

"I know you can, but know that I know you're carrying my twins and knowing how bad of a klutz you are I'm not going to take any chances. Got it?" he asked slowly walking toward the house at human speed.

"Got it, but why are you walking at human speed?" I asked him as I cuddled closer to his chest.

"Charlie's here so I can't go vampire speed. He wants to know what we're having." He said as we got closer to the house.

"Excuse me, but don't you mean what I'm having?" I asked him.

"Well in the technical term you're having, but you know what I mean!"

"Sure I do!" I said laughing.

"You're sure giggly today." Edward noted.

"Why shouldn't I be? The wedding in a week and I just found out I'm having twins that you told me could never happen."

We were now at the door to the house, he pushed it open with his foot, and took one step into the room when I was taken carefully out of his arms and hugged by Alice who whispered into my ear, "Congratulations! I love the names!"

"Thanks." I whispered back.

"Hello, Bella." Charlie said coming over to give me a hug when Alice put me down.

"Hey, dad." I said and went to sit on Edward's lap.

"So what is it?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Well," Edward said gingerly.

"Answer the question now or I'll hurt you!" Emmett said getting angry.

"We're I mean Bella's having twins." Edward said happily.

"And?" Esme said getting impatient wit Edward too.

"They're both girls." He said laughing as everyone jumped up and down happily and congratulated us.

"So no boys?" Emmett asked kind of upset that he doesn't have a nephew to rough house with.

"Nope, but isn't 5 boys in one house enough?" I asked him.

"No, because then one's left out." He said disappointed.

"I don't think Carlisle will rough house." Esme said laughing.

"Yeah, but that means..." he paused for a second to count, "there's 7 girls!"

"You'll have to deal." I said.

"Bella, when are they do?" Charlie asked me.

"Ummm…" I said thinking.

"December 9." Edward answered for me.

"Okay, I want to be with you then so that you have a police escort to the hospital." He said.

"Actually, dad I kind of wanted to do this at home and not the hospital. Carlisle will be my doctor of course though." I told him.

He shrugged saying, "If that's what you want Bells."

"Gimme the pictures!" Alice screamed getting impatient with Bella and Charlie talking, "I want to see my nieces."

"Wait, where's Ash and Alex?" I asked Alice and Jasper.

"They're taking their naps right now." Jasper answered.

"They've been playing tag and rough housing with Jasper and Emmett all day. Then when Charlie came they stopped and fell asleep on Emmett's lap." Alice said giving me and Edward a summary of what happened while we were at the hospital.

"No one to rough house with, huh, Emmett?" I asked him teasing.

"Well the kids have been really quiet that I forgot about them." He said now remembering.

"Sure."

I pulled out the pictures of the kids that the nurse had given me and handed them to Charlie saying, "Parents first then the kids."

Alice growled at me, but waited for her turn.

After everyone had finished looking at the pictures Charlie said that he had to go to Billy's for something and he asked for a copy for a picture to show everyone.

"No, problem." Edward said and went to the bag to grab a copy of the picture that showed both girls sucking their thumbs.

"Wait, what are their names?" Charlie then asked.

"OH, I totally forgot. Their names are Caitlyn Elizabeth and Sapphire Marie." I told them all.

"Bella, their beautiful!" Esme said to me and hugged me.

"Thank you. Dad, what are you doing at Billy's?" I asked him.

"Well he wanted to see the kids that you were having. He didn't believe me when I told him and Jake fainted when he heard, but when he woke up he was shaking uncontrollably. Bye, Bella, I got to go." Charlie said and left.

"Is that a problem?" I asked the Cullens.

"Let's not worry about it now Bella." Esme told me.

"Mommy!" Alex cried from upstairs.

Jasper ran upstairs and got him in second.

"Are you trying to wake up Ash?" Jasper asked him.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted mommy! I haven't seen her all day and I was worried that she'd never come back." Alex said crying.

"Now Alex," I said walking over to him and taking him from Jasper before continuing, "I'll always come back for you! I'll never leave you! I love you too much."

"Okay, mommy." He said putting his head on Bella's shoulder and falling back asleep.

"Bella, this means we get to shop even more!" Alice said excited.

"Don't worry Alice I love shopping for little kids and my kids. I won't fight with you at all." I told her.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked astonished.

"100." I said.

"Oh, Bella, Renee's about to call you and tell you she's on her way with Phil and the rest of the family will be coming later on next week.

"When she gets here we can go shopping for the dresses, too." Rose said jumping off the couch and bringing Emmett upstairs with her.

"Don't even think of doing _that _with my kids up there!" Edward warned them.

Rose and Emmett stopped in their tracks.

"Do you have to ruin all my fun?" Emmett asked Edward.

"When my kids are up there? Yes." He answered.

"Fine." Rose said, grabbed her car keys, went to her car with Emmett, and left to go to a hotel.

"No I don't want blue monkey!" Alex said in his sleep causing us all to laugh.

"I hope our daughters don't have that! That could be really embarrassing sometimes." I said rubbing Alex's back.

"But I love it when you sleep talk!" Edward protested.

"That's good for you!" I told him.

"Bella, have you thought of dresses for the wedding?" Alice asked me.

"Not really, I've been really busy." I said and my phone rang.

"Hey Bella I can't really talk, but I want to tell you that Phil and I are on our way." She said and hung up.

"Umm… that was weird." I said hanging up the phone.

"Okay, now that Renee said that can we do something?" Alice asked and then went right into a vision.

Author's Note: **People I AM SORRY if my grammar is off or my wording! I'm working on it! Review and tell me what you think!**


	16. edward's party

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight.

**EPOV**

I finally gave up on trying to see Alice's vision. I gad been trying since she saw it 4 hours ago.

Bella was sleeping on my lap with Alex in her arms.

"Edward, I love you." Bella murmured sleep talking, "but you smell like wet fish."

I tried my best not to laugh and wake her up. The twins would rarely let her sleep.

"_Edward, we need to get going soon. I'd wake Bella and the kids up." _Alice thought to me.

"Bella, baby, it's time to get up. We need to go get your mother and Phil." I said gently trying to wake her up.

"5 more minutes daddy." Bella said snuggling close to me.

"Bella, come on." I said laughing and kissed the back of her neck waking her up.

"Edward?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, baby, come on and wake up we need to go to the airport to get Renee and Phil." I told her helping her up.

"Okay, I'm going to go get Ash and Alex ready." she said and went to go get Ash.

God my angel looks so beautiful! What did I do to deserve her? I thought to myself as I watched her walk out the door.

"_Oh, Edward?"_ Emmett thought to me.

"_What?" _I thought back.

"_While Alice has all the girls shopping we're giving you your bachelor party!" _Emmett thought to me and then blocked his thoughts from me.

I was about to scream at him when Bella, Alex, and Ash all came back in the room sleepily.

"Daddy." Ash said and held her arms open for me to pick her up.

"Come here, sweetheart, you and Alex can sleep in the car, but we have to go get Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil from the airport." I said as I picked her up and looked at Bella who held Alex.

"Come on." She said and walked outside to my Volvo.

Once we were in the car the kids were asleep in minutes and Bella was starting to drift when I had my hand on her stomach and one or both of our daughters kicked causing Bella to jump startled.

"Hey, little missies stop kicking your mommy so hard!" I yelled at them even though I knew it wouldn't work, but to my surprise it did.

Bella laughed and said, "Looks like you have the daddy's touch!"

I found a parking place and helped everyone out of the car. I took Ash because she was sleeping and she was heavier than Alex. Bella took the sleeping Alex and put him on her hip away from her stomach.

"Are you sure that you can handle him?" I asked her.

"Edward, I'm fine and if you ask me that again I'll be very mad at you." She threatened me.

"_I wonder where Bella and the kids are? I can't wait to see how big Bella is!"_ I heard Renee thinking.

"Bella, they're here." I told her and sure enough Renee came screaming toward us.

"Oh my god, Bella you're so big!" she screamed and then got very quiet when she saw the kids sleeping in our arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see them." She said apologetically.

"It's no problem. They've been sleeping all day really, well Ash has. Alex has been sleeping off and on." Bella said fixing Alex's hair.

I saw Phil coming toward us with 15 bags.

"_Why does this woman have to pack everything in the damn house? I can't really carry it all!" _Phil thought.

"Phil, do you need help?" I asked him, but didn't wait for an answer and took more than half the bags from him.

"Edward, you can't carry all of that!" Phil protested.

"Phil, I'm fine and you're the one who's struggling!" I said.

"Yes, but you also have Ash in your arms!" he said.

"Phil, he's fine! He's like Hercules. He has ultimate strength." Bella said drawing his attention to her.

"Wow, Bella you're huge!" he said hugging her.

"Yep, it's because of your twin granddaughters." Bella said laughing.

"Bella, you need to get out of the cold. I don't want you to get sick." I told her and started to lead her to the car.

"Um… Edward, will all of our stuff fit in your car?" Renee asked.

Bella groaned saying, "Renee, you haven't seen Alice on one of her shopping trips."

"Who's taking the kids while we go shopping?" Renee asked.

"Well I think we are because Emmett is taking _all_ the guys to Edward's bachelor party." Bella said getting into back of the car to put the kids in their car seats and getting into her seat so that Renee can get into the back to. Phil got into the passenger seat.

"Where are you staying?" Bella asked them.

"I don't know." Renee said.

"You're both staying with us." I said staring at the road.

"Edward, we can't take your hospitality and move into your house for the remained of our stay." Renee said.

"Nonsense, Esme would be upset if you didn't stay with us." I said.

"We're here." Bella said and I helped her out of the car.

"Okay, I want the girls in Carlisle's and Rose's car. The kids go in Carlisle's car. I want the boy in Edward's car." Alice said walking out of the house with everyone following her and obeying her orders not wanting to argue with her.

"Edward, I want you to hurry up so that I can be with you." Bella said, kissed me, and hurried off to Alice.

"Same to you my love." I called after her and got back into my car.

I was driving, Phil was in the passenger's seat, and Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were in the back.

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

"To Seattle, James." Emmett said playing around.

"Do you know any stories about Bella being a klutz?" Emmett asked Phil after 10 minutes of music.

"_Emmett, stop." _I growled at him.

"Well one time Bella was going to go skate while she was babysitting two kids for my friend. The kids wanted to go skating and after awhile they convinced Bella to take them. Bella took one step on the ice and fell while the kids were skating like pros. Renee and I were there for a date and we saw Bella falling all over the place when finally some guy," I growled under my breathe, " offered to help her. After two hours of falling she could skate like a 10 year old at the rink, but by then the rink had to close and the next time she tried it she was even more clumsy with it."

"We're here!" Emmett said laughing and I looked to where we were. We were a play off Play Boy Bunny Club.

"No way you guys can get me in there." I said.

"Edward, the boys took forever to plan this and you're going to do it." Carlisle said and got out of the car after Phil.

Emmett lead us pass the line straight to door and the security guard let us straight in where Jasper lead us to a private room.

"_Edward, calm down it'll be fun." _Emmett thought to me.

"_And what would happen if Rose would somehow find out about this?"_ I thought to him.

"_Then you're dead."_ He thought back.

"Phil, if you're not comfortable here than you can go out and take the car somewhere." Carlisle said to him.

Phil looked at him shocked and said, "Are you nuts! I wouldn't miss this for anything."

As if on que the bunnies walked in.

"Which one of you is Edward?" one bunny asked with blonde hair and a hooker skin tight black bunny suit on.

"That would be him." Jasper said pointing to me and the bunny came over to me and sat on my lap.

"Hey, mister, want a lap dance?" she whispered in my ear and began her dance the whole time I was thinking of Bella.

"_Edward, enjoy it! Everyone else is, even Carlisle!" _Emmett thought to me and I growled at him in return.

"Hey, baby, come on and have some fun with me! I know you'll like it!" she whispered in my ear and started kissing my neck.

"That's what you think." I said to her and gave her $100, "Now get off of me and I'll give you $100 more."

After the lap dance I was forced to watch a show that contained poles and lots of underdressed girls.

It was 10pm before the guys were ready to go. Once in the car it took us half an hour to get home and I couldn't wait to get into the shower and have my Bella in my arms.

Once, I walked into the house I knew the girls still weren't home and I went for my shower.

I had just got out of the shower when I heard Ash and Alex's breathing while they slept.

Bella was in my arms in seconds after she put the kids in their beds.

"I love you, but will you tell me what you were doing at your party?" Bella asked me.

"I don't think you want to know." I said to her and brought her bridle style to our bed.

"You need to sleep!" I told her and started to hum her lullaby.

Author's Note: next chapter I'll have Bella's point of the day. Tell me what you think! I'll update when I have 7 reviews! Sorry that's my favorite number and the first one to come to my mind. Tell me what you think.


	17. bella's day

Author's Note: Okay so now I had to think about what I wanted to do for Bella's day and then I thought duh! She hasn't got her stuff for the wedding! Let's have the girls go shopping? But what about her party? Well you'll have to wait and see! I don't own Twilight! This is the same day as Edward's party!

**BPOV**

"Edward, I want you to hurry up so that I can be with you." I said, kissed him, and hurried off to Alice.

"Mommy, can I sit on your lap?" Alex asked me as soon as I got into the car.

"Sure, no problem." I said and started to put him on my lap, but Alice took him off my lap and put him in his seat saying, "No, I don't think so. Edward would kill if I allowed you to do that when he's not here! I'm sorry Alex, but daddy said that you need to go in your car seat!"

"But I want to sit on mommy's lap!" he pouted.

"Sorry, baby, but daddy said no and I don't want to get in trouble with him!" as soon as I said this Alice, Rose, and Esme laughed and Renee looked confused.

"It's a long story, but I once ignored Edward when he told me not to do something in the car and he was so mad that he… well never mind." I said after a second thought.

"So, anyway, where are we going?" Renee asked.

"We're going to one of my friends, Meghan, who's a wedding planner and a vegetarian vampire. She's done all of our wedding." Esme answered her.

"Oh, okay." She answered and went back to looking out the window.

"Am I going to be the flower girl?" Ash asked me.

"Sure, honey." I told her.

"Is Alex the ring bear?" she continued.

"Yes, I think that would be a very good idea." I said and then added, "You both need to go to sleep for your naps because Aunt Alice will have us going everywhere today."

"Okay mommy." They both answered and fell asleep.

10 minutes later Alice said to us, "We're here and you guys will have to put the kids in their stroller."

As soon as I put the kids in the stroller a figure came out of the building. I was a female about 20 I think with longer strawberry blonde curly hair, rosy cheeks, freckles, and topaz eyes. She was my height and my size.

"Esme!" she screamed as she came close enough to us and ran into Emse's open arms.

"Meghan! It's so good to see you! It's been too long!" Esme said laughing, "Do you have the dress ready that Alice drew for you?"

Looked at Alice accusingly and she looked innocently back.

"Yes, it's in the back waiting for final adjustments and the shoes, jewels, and tiaras are all waiting for her, too. All she needs to do is pick out the brides made dresses." Meghan said and started to walk back in the building, but stopped suddenly and turned toward me, "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella, Ash and Alex's clothes area ready to be tried on."

"How did you know that?" I asked her.

"I can read recent events with people." She answered smiling and went to the building with us following her.

As soon as we got in the building I saw my dress and fell in love with it. I was a white strapless at had a long trail. I was very simple just as I wanted it. The top part had sparkles on it and the bottom was freely hanging from the top part of the dress. (Sorry if I suck at the description, but my mom deleted all of the dresses and stuff I had for the wedding and now I can't find it anywhere)

"OMG! I love it Alice and Meghan! Thank you so much!" I said and looked at the kids' clothes. Ash's dress was like mine, but miniature like I always wanted since I was like 8 and Alex's was like a miniature of the Edward was wearing I guessed.

"Okay, now you need dresses for the brides maids." She said and walked away to give us some privies.

"Alice, will you be my maid of honor?" I asked her shyly.

"Bella, I would love too!" she screamed and hugged me, but not too tight.

"Okay, do you guys know the color blue Edward loves me to wear?" I asked them and they all nodded, but Renee asked looked confused.

"Bella, you stay here in this room while we go look for our dresses and don't worry we'll help Renee." Esme said and followed the girls out the door.

I sat down and started to rub my stomach when one of the girl's had a vision.

_Edward was sitting in a chair getting a lap dance looking every annoyed with a blonde on him in a hooker skin tight bunny suit._

"_Hey, baby, come on and have some fun with me! I know you'll like it!" she whispered in his ear and started kissing his neck._

"_That's what you think." he said to her and gave her $100, "Now get off of me and I'll give you $100 more."_

_Emmett and Jasper in the background enjoying theirs and so were Carlisle and Phil._

Then the vision ended and I couldn't stop laughing.

All the girls' came in with their dresses that all matched. It was the same blue I asked them and it was strapless with sparkles on the top of the dress and the bottom was fanned slightly out.

"I love them! They're perfect!" I said and Alice went to get Meghan to fit everyone.

Once that was done and everything was perfect it we bought everything and fit it in Carlisle's car. I can't believe that the wedding is in 5 days!

When we got home the kids were put in bed by me and Alice hid the dressed.

Edward can out of the shower and I ran into his arms.

"I love you, but will you tell me what you were doing at your party?" I asked Edward.

"I don't think you want to know." He said to me and brought me bridle style to our bed.

"You need to sleep!" he told me and started to hum my lullaby.

"I don't want to sleep." I told him and laughed.

"I know what you did for your party! One of your girls saw it." I told him.

"Oh that's okay I get to be here when you have yours!" he threaten me.

One word came to my mind. Uh-oh!

Author's Note: I won't update till I have 7 reviews! Review and tell me what you think and or what needs improvement!


	18. bella's party

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight! But I do own Ash and Alex! Yay me!

**BPOV**

I was asleep maybe a few hours and Edward must have been pretending to sleep because Renee came running frantically through our bedroom door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, wake up." She screamed at me.

"What… Renee? What's wrong?" I asked worried yet sleepy.

"Today at the dress place Esme said something about a vegetarian vampire. Now I wasn't paying attention because I was looking at the dress, but I just got that SHE'S A VAMPIRE?" Renee screamed the last few words waking Edward up from his 'sleep'.

"Um… Edward I think we need to get the family downstairs and tell her." I told him getting up.

"Renee, go down stairs and we'll tell you everything." Edward told her as we got dressed.

"Did you tell everyone?" I asked him as we started to go down stairs.

"Yes." He said, "Phil's down there too."

I sat down on Edward's lap and started to tell her the story from the first day at school. **(Didn't want to put that in because I'm sure we all know Twilight by heart and that you'll remember my story.)**

"So wait. You're not a vampire, but the kids might be vampires?" Phil asked.

"Yes, that's correct, but I will change Bella once she is strong enough after having the kids." Edward said pulling me closer to him.

"I don't get how Ash and Alex became vampires." Renee said.

"They got into the ca crash because of Victoria and Victoria changed them because Ash and Alex looked like me. She thought that this would hurt me and want to leave Edward." I told her.

"Is this what you really want Bella?" she asked me quietly.

"Yes, Renee this is exactly what I want. To be able to spend eternity with the one person I love the most in the universe." I told her crying.

"Then I guess that I'm fine with it. I'm guessing that I can't tell anyone either?" she said.

"That's correct you could put us all in danger if you tell anyone." Carlisle said.

"Bella, if we're done you need to go and get some sleep." Edward said picking me up bridal style and carrying me off to bed.

As soon as I was on the pillow I passed out.

I woke up to one of the kids kicking me in what felt like seconds.

I groaned and got up.

"Bella, come downstairs!" I heard Alice call from the front room.

"I'm not ready." I said back.

"Yes, you are!" she called back.

I looked down at what I was wearing and saw that I was in black soft pants and a pink maternity short sleeve shirt.

I slowly walked downstairs and stopped in my tracks. There were black sheets over the windows, so the room was dark and a dim light on.

"I don't think I want to come any farther down here." I said and started to turn around when two strong cold arms picked me up bridal style and ran me downstairs.

That's when I saw a fire fighter, police man, and a doctor.

"What have you guys done?" I asked them blushing as red as a fir hydrant.

"Well since I had my party yesterday now it's your turn! Although there are still three others who will be here any minute, but I have to go get something." Edward whispered in my ear and then left.

Alice, Renee, Rose, and Esme all sat down around me.

That's when three others walked into the room. They were all dressed as the sexy executioners with the masks on, but two more came surprising us all, even the guys.

Then each guy went in from of us and strutted his stuff and even went as far as giving us all a lap dance, mine gave me a careful one.

**(Omg! I'm freaking out right now! My mom just took my grandma to the hospital and I don't want to leave this chapter here!)**

All of the sudden the guys started to take off to take off their masks. Esme's was first and to everyone's surprise it was Carlisle, Renee's was Phil, Rose's was Emmett, and Alice's was Jasper.

Now I know for sure that Edward would never do anything like this in his whole existence, but when that hood came off sure enough it was Edward smiling his ass off at my surprised expression.

"You look surprised Bella." He told me laughing.

"No, really? I didn't think that you would do something like this Edward!" I told him finally getting myself under control.

Well that was until I heard the door bell ring.

Edward walked slowly toward the door still with his famous crooked smile and opened the door, but once he saw who it was he dropped his smile in least than a millisecond.

"Edward, who is it?" I asked him getting up and going over to the door. I only had enough time to look at the figure before Edward pushed me carefully behind him and out of the way and view of Jacob.

"Get out of my way bloodsucker! I only can to see Bella." The he took a good look at Edward and asked, "Why the fuck are you wearing that?"

"For your information it's for Bella's bachelor party." Edward growled at him.

"Edward, let me talk to him please!" I begged him, "You can stay right here as we talk."

"Fine." He said and moved slightly out of my way.

"Bella, so it is true? You are pregnant with the bloodsucker's kids?" Jacob said with a painful voice and expression.

"Yes, Jake, and I can't say I'm sorry that I am. You know that I love Edward and his family more than anything in the whole world." I told him.

"I know, but I just thought…" he trailed off and Edward pulled me closer to him and growled at Jake before I hushed him.

"Jake, please leave." I told him and watched him leave. As soon as he was out of sight I broke down crying and Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, it's okay." He told me rocking me back and forth.

"Sure, Edward, I just lost my one friend that I trusted. That could have helped me if something was really wrong. That was my safe harbor." I told him and started to calm down when Jasper sent a wave of calm to me.

"Bella, I promise you that everything will turn out right in the end." Edward promised me.

That's when I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

"Bella doesn't deserve me! She's giving up everything. Her life, friends, and family." I said to no one.

"_Edward, she really loves you and wants to be with you forever. For god's sake, she's having your kids. Which, by the way, isn't even possible!" _Alice screamed in her thoughts to me.

"Daddy." Ash called to me from her room.

I ran to her room so that she doesn't wake Alex and or Bella up.

"What's up, honey?" I asked her once I took her to the play room.

"I want to play dress up!" she said.

"Um… sweetie, I really don't want to play that. Why don't you go get one of your aunts to come and play with you?" I asked her, but I knew that she wouldn't even think twice about her choice.

"No, daddy, I want you to play with me! You go put on your prince outfit and I'll put on my princess outfit." She said and walked away.

Why did Bella have to have a dress up closet for dress up? The clothes in the closet are for everyone and there's a section in the closet for everyone in the family.

Once I was dressed I walked out of the closet and went to sit on the throne that we had for this purpose.

This was Ash's favorite dress up game to play, well this and house, but went we play house I always end up being the baby and she's always the baby sitter.

"Daddy, I changed my mind! I want to play house! Go and get your baby suit on!" she called from her closet.

Why did I even have to say anything?

I had just changed and went into the room to the house section of it and sat in my baby chair, but that was when Emmett and Jasper came running into the room and took pictures of me with the pacifier in my mouth.

"Get back here with that camera!" I yelled and followed them with out thinking.

The whole family was in the hallway and when they saw me fall to the floor laughing.

I quickly left and got dressed tuning out their thoughts after I heard Emmett's, "_There is no way he's going to live this down!"_

"Ash, honey, come here for a second." I said to her.

She cautiously came out of the closet and I tickled her until she was red.

That lasted until she went to sleep and I went back into my room and laid down with Bella, my Bella.

Author's Note: I will **update only** when I have at **least 7 reviews**! Sorry! Next chapter I'll skip ahead 4 days. **Review** and tell me what you think!


	19. wedding

AN: Hey people! My grandma's a lot better! The doctor's said she had a heart attack! Yikes! I don't own Twilight!

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward got the camera from Emmett he destroyed it, but not before I saw the pictures!

Today's the wedding and right now Alice was giving me a make over and I couldn't see what she was doing. We were at the house still and it was almost time for the wedding. We had told Charlie everything about Edward and his family yesterday and after 2 hours of having a freak out he was a lot better.

"Alice, can I see yet?" I asked her impatiently.

"Almost, now calm down!" she said.

I felt myself being put into my dress and then I heard Alice say, "Okay now you can look!"

I opened my eyes to see my hair curled into small curls, light colors for my make up, and my beautiful dress on me.

"Thank you Alice!" I said almost in tears.

"Silly Bella, it's no problem." She said laughing and went off to finish getting ready.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Renee and Esme said coming over to hug me.

"Thank you!" I said hugging them both back, "You both look great too."

"Bella?" I heard Charlie calling from the other side of the door.

"Yes, you can come in." I said smoothing out my dress.

He quickly slipped in the room, closed the door, stop in his tracks, and said open mouthed, "Wow, Bella, you look great."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I said and went to give him a hug.

"We should get going. Edward's getting really impatient at the meadow and can't wait to see you." He said as he pulled me toward the car.

"Wait, dad, we're not taking the car." I told him and stopped for Renee, Alice, Rose, and Esme to come.

"Then how are we getting there?" he asked confused.

"Um... we're taking the vampire express." I told him matter of factly.

He looked uncomfortable, but didn't have anything to say because Esme picked him up in a second. Alice took Renee, which meant that I was with Rose. I really didn't mind, but it was still weird.

They were off running in second and we were there in seconds. Once Renee and Charlie were put on the ground they both looked like they were going to puke.

"Are you okay?" I asked them trying to keep from laughing.

"We're fine." Charlie said for both of them.

"Bella, come on we need to get into line." Alice said and dragged me, Renee, and Charlie into the line.

"Wait, I haven't even seen what the kids look like in their clothes." I protested, but it was no use because Alice gave the signal to start the wedding.

"Its okay, Bella, everything is perfect. You don't need to be concerned. This is your wedding day now calm down." Charlie whispered into my ear as we walked up the line and onto the carpet that was put as the aisle.

I don't really remember the rest of the wedding I was so dazed that this was finally happening that I was going to be with Edward for eternity.

To tell you the truth I don't even remember saying I do! I was brought put of my thoughts when Edward kissed me in front of all my family and his.

"Bella, I don't want to take you on the honeymoon until break from school." Edward whispered into my ear.

"What is break over?" I asked him slightly confused.

"Yes, my dear, it is. School is tomorrow and I'm sorry that the wedding was the day before school started again." He said now bringing me to the dance floor.

"Edward, let's not dance!" I said trying to take myself away from him.

"No way, Bella, you're not going to get out of this!" Edward said pulling me toward the floor.

"Okay, this one goes out to the bride and groom." I heard Alice call from on the stage and started singing Far Away by Nickelback.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know 

Edward pulled me close, put me on my feet, and started to twirl around the dance floor. 

_CHORUS_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore 

"Bella, I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend eternity with you and the kids." Edward said to me and kissed me.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

As the song ended I noticed I was crying and quickly wiped away my tears.

"Now it's time for the father daughter dances." Alice said, First, will be Charlie, then Phil, and last, but not least Carlisle." And she started singing.

"Bella, I'm so happy for you!" Charlie said as we slowly danced side to side because neither one of us were good at dancing.

"Thank you dad." I said and put my head on his shoulder until the dance ended and on came Phil.

"Bella, I'm really proud of you and I hope you're happy." He said and we danced farther apart than I did with Charlie because we still weren't really close.

"Bella, welcome to the family now we just have to wait for the twins and you can officially be one of the family." Carlisle said as we danced.

After dancing with everyone I chose to sit down and watched the kids.

Ash was trying to get her cousin to dance with her, but he kept saying, "No".

It looked like she was getting annoyed when I saw her eyes flash and when she asked him again he said, "Yes." And they danced.

"Edward?" I called to him.

"What's up Bella?" he asked me while he pulled me closer to him.

"Um… I think I know what Ash's power is." I told him hesitantly.

"Oh?" he said curiously.

"Yes, I think its persuasion." I told him and then told him what I saw.

"That sound about right." He said and looked around for Alex and what he saw made him jump up, grab Alex, ad bring him over here.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward what he said as he scolded Alex, "Alex, you can't do that in front of other people besides Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Mommy, and me."

"Okay, daddy." He said and climbed off of Edward's lap.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"He was levitating the forks." Edward said laughing.

"So he has telekinesis?" I asked Edward.

"Exactly." He said.

After the dances my family ate and then it was more dancing.

I danced with everyone at the wedding and then we went home with all our presents.

AN: tell me what's you think!


	20. school

AN: I don't own Twilight!

**BPOV**

Great I got married yesterday and today for my honeymoon I get to go to school 6 months pregnant!

"Bella, come on you don't want to be late for school." Edward called to me from the other side of the bathroom door.

I was staring at myself in the mirror looking at my image. I had on a light blue long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"I'm coming." I called to him and opened the door.

Sometimes I swear that Edward can hear my thoughts because as soon as I opened the door he had me in his arms and kissed my neck as he said, "Bella you look beautiful!"

"I don't feel like it." I said into his chest.

He took my chin into his cold hand and lifted it so he was looking into my eyes, "Bella, you're the most beautiful person in the world and you must never doubt that." He told me and couldn't say anymore because one of the twins kicked.

"Hey, what did I tell you about kicking mommy?" Edward scolded then as he looked at my stomach.

"That won't work." I told him laughing, but sure enough it did, "Never mind."

"Edward, we need to go!" I heard Alice call from outside.

He picked me up without saying a word and brought me to the car.

"Edward, I could walk on my own." I told him pouting as he put my into the backseat, "I didn't even get to say good bye to the kids!"

"They're still sleeping. I'm in all of your classes and you're not doing gym." Edward told me and he started driving at 120.

We were at school in less than 10 minutes and we were parked.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"To tell you the truth no." I told him, he laughed, got out of the car, and walked over to my side of the car. I could see all the students waiting of me to get out.

**EPOV**

_Is that Bella?_

_Damn Bella still looks hot as all hell!_

_Damn I would think that he would leave Bella, but no. the bitch is still with him. Wait, do I see rings?_

_Did they get married over break?_

"Bella, you look great." Mike said coming up to her and bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Um… okay Mike," Bella said and than went to move her hair from her face with her hand that held her ring.

"What the fuck." Mike said and then looked at my hand.

"We got married." I told him with a smug expression and he walked off.

"Let's go before we're late." Bella said and started walking.

I ran at human speed up to her and pulled her into my arms saying, "You're not getting away from me that easy!"

**BPOV**

Great gym, the one class where Edward can't stay by me.

"Bella?" coach asked me and I looked up from my book.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Um… are you okay?" she asked me looking away and towards Edward.

"Coach… I don't know what you're talking about." I said and looked for Edward, who was running quit fast towards me now.

"Is everything alright at home and with Cullen?" she asked me.

Right as she said this Edward ran towards me and stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked me worried.

"I'm fine." I asked and he gave the coach a dirty look.

"Cullen did you finish running?" she asked him.

"Yes, I finished it." He said sat next to me.

"Edward, you should go play. You love doge ball." I told him.

"Yes, but first everyone had to finish their running." He said laughing.

As Edward left me to go play dodge ball I watch him. Oh how I envied him, being able to dodge the balls with out tripping and through so perfectly. Before I knew it, it was Edward and Mike.

Mike dodged 3 balls throw his way by inches. Edward stepped aside for each one that came his way.

Finally after 20 minutes Edward decided his fun was over and he hit Mike in the leg.

School went by very fast after gym. Before I knew it, it was the end of the day and Edward was walking me to the car.

"Bella, you seemed very distracted today." Edward said to me.

"I've just been thinking." I told him.

"About what?"

"I really don't know."

As soon as I walked into the door Ash and Alex ran to me.

"Mommy, you left without saying good bye." Alex said crying into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby, but daddy said we were late for school and had to leave." I told him rocking him back and forth, while Edward took Ash from me.

"Oh thank god, Bella you're home! The kids' were crying all day! I didn't know how to make them stop. I tried everything and nothing worked." Esme said coming into the front room.

"I'm sorry," I told her taking Alex up to his room, "I'll take them to bed."

Edward followed behind me as I took as Alex to his bed.

"Okay now I want you two to go to bed." I told them as Edward tucked them in with his daddy touch.

"Daddy, I'm cold." Ash told him as her and Alex drifted off to see.

Before Edward or I could move the blanket levitated into the air and landed around her and Alex.

"Come, on Bella." He whispered to me and took me out of the room.

As I was walking toward the bedroom one of the twins took a sharp kick and I almost fell to the ground, but Edward caught me before I hit it.

"Carlisle!" I heard him say before I passed out.

AN: sorry for the short chapter but I swear the next will be longer!


	21. pain

**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently! I've been moving and planning for a party and dealing with other things! So here is the long awaited chapter…**

**EPOV**

"Carlisle!" I called as Bella passed out and I caught her.

"He can't hear you Edward." Said a voice in the darkness and I snarled as soon as I recognized the voice.

"Leave us alone Victoria." I shouted at her.

"I can't do that Edward. I can't allow your wife to have those twins of yours Edward." She said taking a step toward me and Bella.

"You stay away from us!" I snarled and put Bella on the floor ready to fight.

That was when I saw Victoria getting lift off the ground n thrown into the wall. I turned around to see Alex staring hard at her and moving his eyes as she moved.

"God job Alex. Keep doing that for a minute until daddy puts mommy in a safe spot in the corner and then I want u and Ash to get far away from here got it?" I asked them.

"Got it daddy." Ash said.

I moved Bella into the corner away from Victoria and grabbed Victoria out of Alex's hold on her.

"I want you to stop doing what you're doing to my wife. Got it?" I told her.

"There's no way in hell you can make me." She said and laughed as she struggled to get out of me grip.

I look for Ash and saw her and Alex walking out of the room.

"Ash, come here for a minute" I said and waited for her to come here, "honey, do you remember at the wedding when you had your cousin dance with you?" I waited till she nodded and tried my damnest to hold on to Victoria, "I need you to do that again, but this time I want you to make this lady not hurt mommy and for her to leave."

"Okay lady I remember you and I don't want you to hurt my mommy! You will stop and leave got it?" Ash said and her eyes flashed.

I watched as Victoria nodded and stop struggling in my grip. I slowly let Victoria go when Ash walked away and went to Alex. Victoria flashed her gaze at Bella and Bella stopped moving as though she was in pain and then Victoria walked right out the door.

I walked right over to Bella and Ash and Alex ran into the room.

"Bella, Bella, sweetheart, wake up." I said and pulled her onto my lap when I sat down.

**BPOV**

I slowly became aware that Edward was holding me and calling my name along with Ash and Alex.

"What happened?" I tried to ask him, but it sounded like, "Mat fappenes?"

That's when I heard Ash and Alex scream, "Mommy's okay! Mommy's okay!"

"Bella, you are going to bed and resting. Only then will I tell you what happened." I heard Edward say and I was lifted and walked to the bed.

"I don't wanna." I told him once he had my laying under the blankets.

"That's too bad because your going to sleep." He said and started humming my lullaby. GR! I hated when he used that against me!

I woke up what felt like minutes later to Ash saying, "Mommy, it's time to wake up!"

"Ashlee, I told you to leave your mother alone and that she'd wake up when she felt like waking up or at least until the twins made her wake up." I heard Edward say.

"Well too bad I'm up now." I said and slowly tried to sit up and Edward hurried over to help me up.

"Okay now tell me what happened before I passed out?" I said to him.

As I listened to what Edward said I held onto my stomach. I couldn't believe that Victoria would try to do that to my babies, but I was broke from my thoughts when Ash said, "Mommy, daddy, isn't it time for you to go to school?"

Edward gave Ash a stern look and said, "Mommy is not going to school."

"Yes I am." I said and started to get dressed.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you are not going to school!" Edward said trying to get me back in bed.

"Yes I am going to school. I feel fine now and I'm going to miss enough school without adding on to that so I am going and if I ask Esme and tell her I feel fine she'd let me go!" I told him.

"You are not going to school!" he said getting mad.

"Carlisle can I go to school?" I asked him hoping Edward told him everything.

"Only if you feel good and you promise that if you don't you'll come straight home." He said and Edward growled.

"Oo, daddy you are not suppose to growl!" Alex said from the doorway.

"Edward I am going to school and there's nothing you can do about it! I promise that if I don't feel good you can take me home." I told him and he scowled.

"Fine, but if I even think you don't look good I am taking you home end of story." He said.

"Fine." I said and finished getting ready.

Half an hour later we were in the car on our way to school and Edward seemed tense.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing." He said not looking at me.

I sighed and said, "It is to something you are tensing up now spill."

"It's just that I had to have Ash and Alex help me with Victoria and its like if I can't do it by myself what kind of father and husband I am? I have to ask my kids for help." He started to say before I cut him off.

"Edward, you were just trying to get her out of there as fast as you could and you thought of using the kids' powers for that. There's no problem with that!" I told him.

He looked at me for a minute with unknowing eyes and said, "But what it next time I can't do it that I'll fail?"

"Edward, you will never fail! You just wanted to get rid of Victoria as fast as you could so you had the kids help you." I said

"It's not rig-" he started to say before I cut him off.

"We will finish this talk later. We are here now and I don't wanna talk about this at school." I told him.

"That's fine." He said and came to my said of the car to help me out.

**AN: sorry it's kinda short! Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. blackness

**AN: HI GUYS!!!! I'M BACK!!!!! Sorry that I haven't been on in a while! I left u at a bit of a cliff hanger n I didn't mean to but I'm ready to continue!!!**

**BPOV**

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" Emmett asked me at lunch.

"I don't know I feel a little weird…" I said slowly not wanting to admit it because Edward will make me go home.

Everyone looked up at me with worried eyes and Edward said, "I told you Bella, now you are going home and resting."

What's the point of arguing with Edward when he gets all overprotective and besides I'm not feeling well at all…?

Once we were in the car Edward fired off the questions.

"What's wrong? Is it the kids? Where does it hurt? Do you need to go see Carlisle? What's...?" I cut him off before he could ask another question. "Edward I'm fine… I'm just dizzy and I have a little pain in my abdomen..."

We pulled up to the house and Edward was at my side right after he pulled the car to a stop.

"Edward, I can walk by myself." I told him as he picked me up.

"No you can't end of story. You are too dizzy and you could fall." He said as he carried me into the house.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're home!!!" Ash said and run into Edward's legs.

"Edward, you can put me down now" I told him.

He put me down very slowly, but that's when the black abbess fell over me and I fell toward the ground…

**AN: What is it is it the twins?? Is it Victoria!? Idk! Lol well I do n you don't! srry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer! Review n tell me wat you think cuz to me its really rusty. This is just a taste of wat's to come! Review and tell me what you think! PLZ!!!!!**


	23. kids and adults

**AN: I know I promised a chapter and I have it written but then I thought of an idea and I can go two ways and both are really good. But I need to know if I should create a sequel because I can't put the next chapter out until I know!!!!!! So do you guys want a sequel!?!?!?!?!?**


	24. Sapphire and Caitlyn

**AN: I want to say thank you to all my fans for reviewing about a sequel and yes there will be a sequel!!! **

**BPOV**

The only thing I can hear is this loud annoying beeping sound coming from where next to me and whispering. I try to focus on what's been said, but it's hard to concentrate.

"Do you think mommy will be otay? They have wires in mommy's arms and she don't look otay…." Alex said.

"Mommy will be fine sweety I promise. She's just going to be very sore when she wakes up, so not hugging her too tight or jumping on her understood?" Alice said to him.

"Yep." is his little reply.

I try to open my eyes but it felt like they were glued together and I slow drifted back off into unconsciousness.

**EPOV**

I can't believe this… I don't believe it… but yet I have to because I'm holding MY children… the ones that I was told that I could never have… that were impossible to even think about… and my Bella my Bella made it possible…

"Edward, I think you can stop staring at your kids thinking that they will disappear." Emment said.

Alice was dressing Sapphire Marie and Caitlyn Elizabeth. They were born seconds after minutes after each other, but then again that's because Bella went into labor early and was unconscious and Carlisle didn't want to risk anything so he did a sea section.

"Edward, Bella's up. You should bring her your daughters, but I think she might be still out of it for a while." Alice said.

I took Sapphire and Caitlyn and brought them to Bella who was now sitting up in bed with ash and Alex around her.

**BPOV**

Edward walks in holding our daughters. When I first woke up Esme explained everything that happened and that I'm going home later tonight.

"Bella, thank you so much for everything, for being in my life, loving me when I'm a monster, just being here, and now thank you for my children." Edward said when she sat on the bed and gave me Sapphire.

"Edward, I should be thanking you. You made my life worth thing." I told him and Esme cut me off from continuing what I was going to say.

"Bella, Edward, it's time to go home." She said and walked away.

Once at home I walked into the baby room and put the sleep.

"Bella, I love you more than anything else in the world, no the universe and I'm not letting you go anywhere ever again." Edward told me.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," I told him, "Sleep tight my little ones." I said to the twins and walked down stairs.

I, Edward, and the rest of the family were watching TV when they all stiffened and ran upstairs to the baby room and seconds later the window upstairs broke.

**EPOV**

We all smelled Victoria at the same time and rushed to the baby room, but we were too late. The window was crashed open and Caitlyn was gone. We all, except the girls, ran after her and we could hear Sapphire crying.

"Victoria, let my daughter go or you are dead!" I screamed.

She laughed and ran faster.

"_Edward, go home to Bella we have this." _Jasper said and I did.

3 hours late they came without my daughter and I left Bella, who was hypervanalating on the couch and I tackled Jasper.

"You said you had her! She has my daughter!" I screamed at Jasper and started hitting him. Emment and Carlisle pulled me off and held me back, but I only stopped fighting when Bella called my name.

"Bella, calm down, we'll get her back I promise." I said taking her in my arms and rocking her back and forth. At the moment Ash and Alex ran into us and I held each of them tight making sure that they won't go anywhere and to just keep my together….

**AN:**** the sequel will be called Midnight Walk! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
